Don't Tell Me That It's Over
by IIDarkRavenII
Summary: Robin and Raven have been dating for two years. Find out what Robin does the night of their anniversary.


**I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters. If I did it would still be on air. I do not own the song Don't Tell Me That It's Over by Orianthi.**

Raven sat in her room thinking about her failed relationship with Robin. Why had it ended like it did? What had she done? What could she have done? These were the questions that were constantly running through her head.

**So cold **

**And it's not just the breeze**

**Now that I'm standing alone**

**Where we use to be**

*Flash Back*

Raven was sitting in the kitchen reading her book. She was so close to finishing it and she wanted to get done with it before her date with Robin that night. Robin and her had been dating for two years now and he was taking her out to a French restaurant tonight. She heard the door open with a metallic whoosh and looked up to see Robin coming toward her. "Raven, I think we should see other people," he said. "What? Why?" Raven asked in shock. "I just don't feel like this is working out," he replied. As he turned and walked away, he failed to see a single tear roll down her cheek.

**And I tell myself, I'll be alright**

**Once I'm back in your arms**

**Till that day**

**I'll keep holding** **on**

Raven phased through the celling to her room. She lay down on her bed and cried. She cried herself to sleep that night. She didn't come out her room the next two days. She would go out at night to make tea and eat. Even after she started coming out during the day she avoided the rest of the team most of the time.

**If I close my eyes, that's when I'll see you**

**If I dream tonight, that's when I'll feel you, can you feel me too**

**Am I coming through**

**Don't tell me that it's over**

The next two weeks were horrible. Robin not only moved on quickly, but he started dating Star not even a week after he dumped Raven.

*End Flash Back*

"I know why he doesn't want me. It's because I'm an anti-social, dark, demonic witch. He would like the happy-go-lucky kind better. But I thought he was different, I thought he would except me for me. I guess I was wrong.

**So old**

**Living each day**

**I tried my best to move on**

**Stuck in this crazy place**

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Friend Raven, it is I Starfire. I would like to speak to you." Of all the titans, Star was almost the one she least wanted to talk to, but she when over to her door and opened it a crack. "Raven, may we talk in your room?" the tamaranian asked her friend. They went in and Star sat on Raven's bed. Raven went over and pretended to straighten some figurines on her dresser. "Raven, I am sorry Robin didn't wait the appropriate amount of time before asking me out. And I am sorry that Robin broke up with you. I wish I knew he broke up with you before I said yes. I would have declined if I had known. I truly am sorry," she said. All this time, Raven had not made eye contact with her friend.

**But I tell myself I'll be alright**

**Once I'm back in your arms**

**Till that day**

**I'll keep holding on**

Raven was having trouble not crying. "It's fine Star, you can date him if y-you want to." She realized her voice had cracked, but she really couldn't help it. "No Raven, it is not. I will not be doing the dating with Robin, not after what he did to you." Star noticed the single tear run down Raven's cheek. "Raven, are you alright?" "I'm fine Star," Raven insisted. "No you are not friend, you are crying."

**If I close my eyes, that's when I'll see you**

**If I dream tonight, that's when I'll fell you, can you feel me too**

**Am I coming through**

**Don't tell me that it's over**

Star got up and when over to Raven. She gently pulled her into a firm embrace. This was not one of her usual bone crushing hugs, it was more gentle. Raven started to cry while Star tried to comfort her. "It is okay friend Raven, it is okay."

Meanwhile Robin and Cyborg were down in the kitchen. "What were you thinking, dumping her like that? She never did anything to deserve that," Cyborg asked Robin. "I don't know, I guess I was just tired of being with same person for so long," Robin replied. "You know how bad she took that whole thing with Malchior. She opened up to him and he took advantage of her. After what you did, she probably won't ever open up again," Cyborg ranted. "I know, and believe me, I wish I hadn't done it," he said as he looked off into space reminiscing about the good times he had with Raven, wondering why he had been so stupid.

**If I close my eyes, that's when I'll see you**

**If I dream tonight, that's when I'll feel you, can you feel me too**

**Am I coming through**

**Don't tell me that it's over**

**End**

**Well that's it. Please comment and review. No flames please!**

**And if you want to hear the song it's called Don't Tell Me That It's Over if you couldn't guess and it's by Orianthi.**


End file.
